The Missing One
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is a story of how I would like the manga to have ended. the rating may change
1. His Return

**Hey there everyone this is my first story for this series *hugs you guys***

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own No.6 or any of the characters**

Shion threw open his window like he had all those years ago, for Nezumi to come to him...but to no avail, Nezumi did not come that day, nor the next, nor the next, nor the next...

No indeed Nezumi did not show up for a few years.

Shion was beginning to think Nezumi had died or that he just didn't care at all...

That night Nezumi returned to his home in the west block and found Shion fast asleep on the bed.

Nezumi smiled and lay down beside him immediately feeling warm again.

Shion felt arms around him, and warmth spreading through him as he woke up. His eyes opened to see Nezumi watching himand he smiled, bringing their faces closer together, then he pressed a quick, sweet kiss to Nezumi's lips.

Nezumi deepened the kiss as Shoin was about to pull away, and when both were out of air, smiled.

"You finally came back!" Shion panted excitedly, as he tackle hugged Nezumi.

Nezumi smiled again and nodded...

"How old are you now, Shion?" Nezumi asked, he actually had no idea, he had lost track of how many years he was gone.

"I'm twenty-one now, you've been gone for five years." Shion answered. Shion had changed a little over the years, his white hair was now a little past his shoulders.

There was nothing more to be said for a while so they fell asleep.

The next morning Shion woke to a cold and empty bed. He looked around but saw no Nezumi anywhere, and he wondered if he had dreamed it all...

 **The End Of The Chapter**

 **So there have it the end of the sample I gave you guys. please review I love when you guys do. and I would like to thank my friend Kary-AkatsukiMemeber for helping me with the name for the story**


	2. What Actually Happened

**Hey there this is the second chapter of this fic, you probably already knew that**

Nezumi woke up, Shion asleep in his arms with a silly look on his face.

Nezumi decided to get up and cook. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that there was no food, so he decided to go to a shop to buy some. Nezumi opened the door and found that it was still snowing pretty hard.

When Nezumi got back he saw Shion sitting on the couch, crying his eyes out, then he saw Nezumi and tackle-hugged him while saying  
"It wasn't a dream, I'm so glad it wasn't a dream!"

Shion nearly choked Nezumi hugging so tightly. Shion loosened his grip on Nezumi's neck and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Shion, could you get off of me so I can cook breakfast?" Nezumi asked, trying to get up but Shion refused to let him up.

"Don't wanna, you'll leave again..." Shion mumbled into Nezumi's shoulder.

"Shion...I won't leave right now...but someday I will leave again..."

"Then I'll go with you when you do..."

Nezumi didn't want to argue so he just nodded, knowing it was impossible...

 **The Next Day!**

Nezumi woke up the next morning feeling warm again with Shion in his arms, the faintest traces of a smile tugging at his lips.

"I love you..." Nezumi whispered, knowing that Shion was asleep still.

"Love you, too..." Shion mumbled back and Nezumi nearly had a heart attack then let the smile win as a blush crept across his cheeks.

 **The End Of The Chapter!**

 **I know, I know it should have been longer, sorry it's so short but I'm writing the 3rd chapter now so anyway please review they make me write more so y'know if you want more stories than what do you do**


	3. HAPPY ENDING!

**This is the END of The Missing One xD**

 **Unaviajante** **Thank you so much for reviewing xD it makes me really happy**

 **kateriarellano2 Thank you for also reviewing and I hope both of these chapters have been worth the long wait**

 **Thank you to everyone that has Faved and Followed this story, and thank you once again Kary-AkatsukiMember for helping with the name xD you guys should totally check out her stuff, she's really good xD**

 **With out further ado, I give you the final chapter to The Missing One**

 **Two Years Later**

A white haired young man was sitting on a bed in an inn waiting for his companion to return. It was their two year anniversary so they were going back to the house they had shared in the west block for a while. A black haired young man came up the stairs to his lover.

"Are you ready to go home, my prince?" Nezumi asked, the two of them had agree that the house in the west block was a home for them to return to ever year.

"I am." Shion replied, the two of them went home and were greeted by Karan who gave them both a tight hug before they all sat down to eat.

 **The End!**

 **So that was the end, I know it was short but that was the end so review and tell me how it was, bye bye xD**


End file.
